saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwenhwyfar
(former) Teutonic Knights |base of operations = , 35th Floor |status = Alive |voice actor = Kana Asumi |appears in = Sword Art Online: Deletion .//denkyu}} Gwenhwyfar (グイネヴィア, Guinevia) is one of the survivors of Sword Art Online and currently a Salamander at ALfheim Online. She is the founder of the guild Teutonic Knights in both Sword Art Online and ALfheim Online. Outside of her VRMMORPGs, she used to be a NEET until the end of SAO, and returned to school shortly after. Her real name is Kaizawa Raiko (カイザワ・ライコ, Kaizawa Raiko). She is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Deletion, and plays a minor role in End War Online - EWO.//denkyu. Appearance Reality/Sword Art Online Avatar Raiko possesses seal brown hair that reaches her mid-back, with her bangs swept to the side, and green eyes, which, Ryuu notes, shine like peridots struck by sunlight. As she started in Sword Art Online, her avatar wore a deep red garb with silver breastplate and shorts. She also had brown knee-high boots, and a cape she wore all the time. As she made progress in the game, her garments improved, and Raiko, with her in-game name Gwenhwyfar, at times shorted to Gwen, gained possession of a white, gold and black garment, with silver breastplate. This earned her the epithet The White Spectress. On her chest, she wore the iron cross, the symbol of her guild. Her weapon of choice is a rapier named Llacheu. ALfheim Online Avatar Although all NerveGears were confiscated after the victims of the SAO incident had been released, Raiko somehow managed to keep a copy of her player data from the said game. After transferring it to ALfheim Online, she received an avatar having almost the same appearance as her SAO avatar, except that the hair and eyes were now red, indicating her being a part of her chosen race, Salamander. She still wore a red and white colored clothing, but it had a different design from the one she used in Sword Art Online. Her weapon remained to be a one-handed rapier, Destiny's Song. New ALfheim Online Avatar Around some time before the beginning of Deletion, Gwenhwyfar paid for an avatar reconstruction. Because the said process was also done randomly, she received an avatar far in appearance from the original. It had white hair, bangs reaching past her eyes and to the bridge of her nose. She wears a black high-collar tank top, with two red intersecting belts over her chest, barely visible from underneath her chest plate. The ends of these belts are fastened on each side of her hips with a round ornament, connecting it to a red cloth draping on her hips from behind. This cloth had golden linings on its edges, and the fleur-de-lis on the middle. Her lower garments consist of a skirt held up by a wide belt, its buckle bearing the symbol of her guild, and greaves of pure silver on her knees, along with black socks and boots. She also started to wear a gardbrace on her right shoulder, and gloves of symmetrical lengths on her arms. As for the weapon, Gwen still keeps her boosted Destiny's Song, though she is more often seen wielding a long sword, La Vie en Rose, as well. She had also requested a special Wing change, transforming the common Salamander wings into an intricate five-petal wings with silver and faint purple linings. It, of course, still keeps the Salamander emblem on its center, in between the shoulder blades. Sword Art Online: Deletion After the initial battle against «Black Sails» and it temporarily shutting down Tsukiyomi's character which placed him in a short coma, Gwenhwyfar, desperate to bring him back alive, attempted to hack the system and undo his "death". However, in addition to the fact that she failed, the process backfired on her own avatar, resulting in a glitch. This glitch mixed up the datas of Tsukiyomi's avatar (that she was trying to recover) with her own. This glitch was fixed by the «Cardinal System» after the issue was solved. Gun Gale Online Avatar Her GGO avatar bears a striking resemblance to her New ALO avatar, except that her hair is tied to a side ponytail by a black ribbon. She also retains the red eyes of her of her Salamander avatar, leading people to mistake her as an albino often. Gwenhwyfar wears a skin-tight assault coat with a white belt looped over the chest, and holes on the two shoulder areas. The black tank top underneath the coat is cut just above the stomach. Its sleeves are rolled up to her upper arms, and she wears fingerless gloves on both hands. Her pants are black in color, with white trims tracing down the front, and her boots, to match, are at knee-length and are also black in color. Personality Raiko has a rather shy personality and has trouble speaking with people she barely knows. She has the tendency to fumble over the right and proper words to say, and more often than not, clumsy. She can also be described as a bit of an airhead. This explains why she prefers to stay locked up inside her room and play MMOs than go out like teens of her age do. In contrast to her personality in the real world, Raiko finds herself comfortable talking over the Internet, most especially when they share the same interests. But it was once revealed that when she finally opens up to someone in the real world, she is very clingy, cheery and energetic, and she stands up for the people she cares for and those that remains loyal to her, and helps them out the best she can. In the beginning of SAO, she was a friendly character who willingly helped anyone in need. She was also cooperative when it comes to raids and party activities in the field. It was like that until the guild she formed was ripped apart and disbanded. Afterwards, she became cold and invisible, fitting her nickname in the virtual world. Until the clearing of the 75th floor, she was a solo player. Upon entering the realm of ALfheim Online, she made the decision of forgetting her past in SAO. She reformed her guild, the Order of the Teutonic Knights, and re-purchased their manor house in Mishe as their guild base. When it dons to the battlefield, Gwen is more of an attack person, who gives out every bit of strength in dealing damage. A friend once pointed out that she only uses healing and magic spells when her health bar is in a critical level. However, she eventually learned how to invest on her speed, and not just rely on her attacks during battles. Gwen had also developed a hardheaded personality. She also has the habit of hitting people when they get her embarrassed. Lancelot and Tsukiyomi were frequent victims of these acts of violence. According to Chiyoe, Raiko only delves into a topics that only interest her, and could only care less about those that don't. However, her preferences are quick to change, as shown by her sudden change of heart towards the VRMMO, Gun Gale Online. Background Raiko and her mother, her only relative, never had a healthy relationship, which is why the former uses the virtual world as a getaway. She had played various MMORPGs before Sword Art Online was introduced. Before, she goes to school, but then quit after experiencing bullying. With an IQ of 180, she was considered a genius, and she had a high interest in programming that she even created her own AI, MeRLiN. After receiving a copy of SAO, she began to encode cheats and hack the game system itself and leave her actions unnoticed to the game master. She was able to hack a lot of Cor and improve her stats without much effort. Afterwards, she logged in. Chronology Aincrad Arc In the beginning of the game, during the announcement of Kayaba Akihiko that Sword Art Online was actually a death game, Gwen was neither shaken nor afraid, and she calmly accepted the fact that all of them might die for real while inside the program. This was because of her little care to the real world and her only remaining family. Even so, like every gamer, she desired to clear the game, though such goal did not require any fair methods. Through her cheats and knowledge in programming, she was able to gain possession of good gears and weapons, but managed to get away with it without being detected by the system. Later on, she formed a guild that she fought with as she proceeded in the game, floor by floor. During her time in the 2nd floor, Gwen was extremely furious of not being able to obtain even a single Corridor Crystal despite continuous monster killings. Angrily grumbling to herself as she walked, she accidentally bumps into Tsukiyomi, yelling at him for being such an idiotic blind man before accepting his offer of trade. A Corridor Crystal in exchange of a Tremble Strawberry, to which she agreed quickly since money was not an issue for her. They meet again in the Sunshine Forest, which prompts the male joining her guild. Later in the game, in Aincrad's 35th floor, as she was hoping to pass time in the Forest of Wandering, she was teleported to an area of the forest where a young boy was dealing with a group of Drunk Apes. Recognizing the golden dragon symbol worn by the player, she immediately recognized him as a member of her guild, and rushed off to help, but decided against it upon seeing the other skillfully defeat the monsters all on his own. After that, she approached him and introduced herself, and both wandered to find the way out of the forest. The boy, Lancelot, was indeed a Knight of her guild. As they chat, Lancelot accidentally mentioned about his reason for wanting to survive the game -- to find his older sister. They were separated shortly after his birth, for their parents had decided to separate. He even added that the guild captain certainly resembles his sister in the only picture he had of her. A bit stupid during that time, she joked that she might be his sister, as she had a younger brother that she hadn't seen for a long time now. Lancelot, however, took the joke quite far and said that they should have themselves DNA tested then once the game is cleared. Gwen laughed at this and simply ruffled his hair. Soon enough, they were able to escape the forest, they continued their conversation in the Guild Hall. As she was cooking them meal in the kitchen, the guild captain asked about his father's name. Lancelot casually answered, and as soon as he did so, Gwen froze. She hugged him, crying and saying that they were really siblings, for his father was the same father that left her almost thirteen years ago. With the new reason to clear the game, and the desire to meet him in the real world, Gwenhwyfar installed a cheat in his system through Merlin, preventing his permanent death by keeping his health bar at 1. However, when the guild disbanded, they parted ways. She became a solo player then. At times, she would join parties, only if it is necessary for her progression in the game. Gwen was also involved in raids The Dark Swordsman and The Lightning Flash were in. She was also one of the fifty high-leveled players who attacked the Laughing Coffin. Gwen then continued with her quests and raids, eventually joining the battle in the 75th floor. When the game was finally cleared, she was greeted by Merlin upon her wakening. Fairy Dance Arc Two months after the clearing of Sword Art Online, Raiko's relationship with her mother did not even improve, and only worsen when she told her of meeting her brother. Reiko insisted that her father and brother died in an accident years ago, but she refused to believe it, as she was able to see Lancelot again before the battle at the 75th floor. Due to the heated argument, she once again sought refugee in a VRMMO, purchasing ALfheim Online shortly after it is released. She converted her SAO avatar to ALO and disabled all of her cheats before logging into the game. Upon logging into ALfheim Online, she chose Salamander as her race, and used the same username, Gwenhwyfar. Even without her cheats, her avatar retained most of its stats and skills from SAO. In ALO, she once again met her brother who still uses the same avatar name and was an Undine, and since then, they always go together as a party, eventually reforming Teutonic Knights guild that had disbanded back at SAO. It was also during the Fairy Dance Arc that Lancelot told him about his nearing visit to Japan and the two decided to fulfill the promise they made back at SAO -- to finally meet in the real world. One time, while flying through Alfheim with Lancelot, they come across a group of Salamanders going up against a single Spriggan. Concerned and infuriated, the siblings went to support the Spriggan, which was Tsukiyomi. However, Gwen did not know of this until New ALO. Phantom Bullet Arc Even if Lancelot had shown him the new rising MMO, Gun Gale Online, Gwen declared that she has no interest to it, as she had no interest in guns and bullets and things that go bang! Lancelot only laughed at how similar they felt, eventually dropping the topic. Calibur During a meeting of the Knights of Round, Gwen was informed about the founding of the most powerful sword in all of ALfheim Online. The news enlightened and perked the interest of all the guild members. Along with the news came information about the Beast God Slaughter Quest. The knights were about to accept the quest, but Gwenhwyfar herself halted the operation (despite her own interest to the sword) after Merlin had taken a peek on the system, revealing that it was actually an apocalyptic quest that would dictate the fate of Jötunheimr and Alne. Instead of accepting the quest, the Knights of Round, in Gwenhwyfar's command, had taken an entire hundred-eighty-degree turn, slaying Frost Giants instead and those who mercilessly murdered the Beast Gods. It hadn't been very easy, because, even if the guild was composed of strong and skilled players, they were lacking in number. The situation was made difficult by the fact that all players in ALfheim (apart from Kirito's party) had taken the quest and were killing Beast Gods. In the end, the alternative quest succeeded, but Gwenhwyfar's guild benefit very little from their acts. Sword Art Online: Deletion Gwenhwyfar now works part-time as a Game Master of New ALfheim Online, alongside a friend of hers, Yukio Amamiya. Gun Gale Online After losing a bet to her best friend, Laevateinn and their guild blacksmith, Eustace, Gwen was forced to at the very least give Gun Gale Online a try. She did, and fell in love with the game after being able to craft her own weapon, Avenger, a modified M61 Vulcan, despite not having that much passion and knowledge with firearms. Relationships Arthur Lancaster Lancelot, or Arthur Lancaster, is Gwen's in-game and real-life brother, whom she met in SAO. They share a lot of similarities and are now inseparable. In the guild, Lancelot acts as regent when Gwen is unable to lead her comrades. At present, Raiko spoils Arthur in every possible way, resulting in the boy being clingy to his sister despite his age. This also resulted in Lancelot being protective of her, rejecting the advances and innuendos of Tsukiyomi towards her sister. Kaizawa Reiko Kaizawa Reiko is Gwen's real life mother who she rarely gets along with, because her mother disagrees with her addiction to MMORPGs, especially the VR ones. Reiko and William separated shortly after Arthur's birth. Despite that, Raiko holds no grudge against her, and willingly decided to continue living with her even after given the choice to live with her father or on her own. William Lancaster William is her real-life father whom she barely remembers. According to Lancelot, he is a very work-oriented man is actually the CEO of a large company in London. It was also revealed that Gwen's computer set was actually from him. When Arthur invited Raiko to London once vacation, she and her father started out awkward, and at present, their relationship had only improved for a bit. Ryuu Takeuchi Ryuu is her seatmate in programming in the real world, and both are actually pretty close. He is very open when it comes to his feelings for her, much to Raiko's embarrassment which often results to her violence towards him. Despite that, he is the only known person to actually be able to calm her down during her moments of rage. Chiyoe once noted that the female suffers depression whenever the other is not around in class. By the end of SAO: Deletion, they started going out and got married sometime before the beginning of .//denkyu. In End War Online: Restitutione de Astrum, it was revealed that Astraea was their child. Chiyoe Ishikawa They are the inseparable best friends, despite their differences in their personal interests. Chiyoe is one of the very few people Raiko holds close to her heart. Raiko trusts her with the secrets she never told even MeRLiN, and the other keeps her end of the bargain by keeping it a secret. Despite their extreme closeness, Raiko refuses to sleep over the Ishikawa residence, claiming that Chiyoe has a very intimidating father that scares her to death. MeRLiN Raiko is closer to her own AI than to her mother. This is due to the fact that Merlin, despite being a computer program, is the one who listens to her problems and gives her the advice she needs. Raiko also considers Merlin more of a mother, than a simple companion. Vivien Yukio Amamiya Kirito Gwenhwyfar and Kirito are acquainted to each other in person, as they had met quite a few times before in Sword Art Online, both fighting in the front lines. These two consider each other as allies in the battlefield. Kirito also is knowledgeable of Gwen's status as a programming student and genius, and thus, entrusts her with various information related to such field. Gwen, on the other hand, recognizes his skills in and out of the virtual reality, and willingly steps out to allow him take the lead. Wolfram Larcia During their first meeting, these two weren't on the very best terms. Raiko would often think that the older is always trying his best to get on her nerves, smart-shaming her in front of the class. But after learning of the story that ties them together -- Gwenhwyfar being Wolfram's headache during the days of SAO, they eventually ended up on better terms, with Raiko often being an assistant to the other along with Ryuu. In .//denkyu, both Raiko and Ryuu, married, are working as Wolfram's juniors. Yuka Ichinose Yuka is Raiko and Ryuu's only daughter, and a big fan of her parents' works and achievements. She loves her dearly and would, every now and then, make sure she spends time with her despite her busy work as Wolfram's subordinate (in .//denkyu). However, they often misunderstand each other, which would almost always end up in a heated argument. Gwen admits that it might be because she barely has an idea of parenting, as her early family life had been much harder than her daughter's. Abilities Because of her experience in MMORPGs, Gwen can be considered as a skilled player. Having studied fencing before entering Sword Art Online also helped in battling with her rapier. She is often on the attack and was never a person of strategy. **It is important to note that the skills below are only what her cheats made others see, and her true skill level is unidentified. With the cheats on, she once stated that she has the stats of a level 97 player. Sword Art Online *'Level: 79' *'HP: 158900' Main Equipment * Llacheu (One-handed rapier) ** Linear ** Flashing Penetrator ** Quadruple Pain Skills Alfheim Online *'HP: 800' *'MP: 750' Main Equipment * Destiny's Song (One-handed rapier) ** Nova Ascension ** Knightfall - a 10-hit Original Sword Skill *'La Vie en Rose' (One-handed Straight Sword) **'Volcano Wingblade' - a 12-hit OSS Skills Gun Gale Online Main Equipment * Avenger Skills *'Weapon Creation' *'Knife Creation' *'Army Combative' *'First Aid' Gallery Music Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= Notable Achievements *Cleared Sword Art Online *Created a 9-hit Original Sword Skill, Purifier *Created a 10-hit Original Sword Skill, Knightfall *Created a 12-hit Original Sword Skill, Volcano Wingblade *Cleared Whirlpool Abyss in the Whirlpool Dragon Tyrant Quest *Defeated Sinmara and Surtr of the Muspelheim dungeon Trivia * Her name was the Welsh variation of Queen Guinevere Pendragon, the wife of King Arthur. Her AI, though female, was named after the great wizard Merlin. * Gwenhwyfar's rapier in SAO, Llacheu was named after the son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. * Her epithet, The White Spectress''or ''The White Ghost, was because of the white clothing she wore and her movement during battle, disappearing from sight with great speed, only to reappear in a fearful proximity to her enemies before dealing a fatal blow. This was also because of her almost "unseen" attitude, as her name was not one of those who became known throughout the entire game. **The name Gwenhwyfar actually means The White Spectre. * Most of her stats has similarities to Asuna's. ** Before her official designs were colored, she was often mistaken as Asuna Yuuki. * When she’s not playing any game, she spends most of her time drawing. *Although Gwen stated that she had long deactivated her cheats (deactivated, but not removed), this was actually a lie, as she was no longer able to remove them from her system. As such, she continues to play in ALfheim Online with the cheats activated, without anybody's knowledge. She mostly gets far from being caught or noticed due to the perks of the cheat itself. *After the events of Sword Art Online: Deletion, Gwen had been trying to recover her character glitch, as it was statistically and aesthetically better than her true avatar. However, all her current attempts are in vain. **Being a glitch, this is non-transferable to any other games. See also *Gwenhwyfar/SAOF Arena Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:ALO Player Category:Salamander Category:Yuka Ichinose Category:Female Category:GGO Player